Two is better than one
by xbeautifulme
Summary: Quinn is a 17 years old girl who moves to Lima, Ohio after her parents die. This summer, she finds love, and the girl of her dreams.
1. The beginning

"_It's time" _Thought Quinn as she got in her grandparents' car.

Quinn was only 17, and she lived in NY. Her life was _perfect_. She had everything she could've ever asked for. She had an amazing boyfriend, two amazing parents, and the best friend someone could ever have, or that's what she thought. But that summer, everything fell down. Her parents had a car accident, and she had no other choice but to move in with her grandparents in Lima, Ohio. She didn't remember much about Lima, but according to her mom, it was a very uneventful place that hardly ever has anything to do.

When they arrived, Quinn went straight to the TV only to find out that it wasn't even working

"Um grams…the tv isn't working" Quinn said arching her eyebrow

"Oh baby, that TV hasn't worked in years" Her grandmother said smiling softly

"So what do you do for fun?" asked Quinn.

"We read, we cook, we talk, we…" His grandfather started before getting interrupted by Quinn.

"I'll just go for a walk" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour"

While she was walking, she got lost, but saw a girl, and asked her how to get back to the street she lives on.

"Do you know how to get back to Monroe Street" Quinn asked the brunette girl.

"You must be new here if you're lost in Lima" Said the brunette

"I actually am" Quinn said giggling

"Oh right" She smiled and then she explained her how to get back. "My name is Santana by the way"

"Nice to meet you Santana, and thanks for the help" She said smiling

"Wait, you're not going to tell me your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Quinn arching her eyebrow

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Replied the girl with another question.

"How do I know you're not a kidnapper?" She asked laughing.

The brunette just laughed a little bit, and then there was a little silence.

"Quinn" Said the blonde girl smiling. "I'm Quinn"

As Quinn turns around, she still feels Santana's eyes on her.

She walked home thinking about _Santana, _she seemed cool, and she really needed a friend. She couldn't be alone with her grandparents the whole summer right? When she got home her grandparents started yelling at her. They were worried. Quinn was confused and mad. When she was in NY, she could get home whenever she wanted to. This was going to be difficult for her.

"Where were you?" Asked her grandmother kind of mad "You said you were going to be here one hour ago. We were worried"

"Don't act like you care okay?" Said Quinn getting mad.

"But we do care" Her grandpa's grabbed her arm but she took it away.

"Don't touch me" She said almost crying.

Quinn just left the room, and went straight to where she was going to sleep. She threw herself onto the bed and cried. She missed NY, she missed her boyfriend, and she missed her parents.

_God, if there's a reason you did this to me I wish you would tell me_

_Because I really can't see it._


	2. If we ever meet again

The next day, Quinn woke up a little bit better and decided to go for a walk, secretly wishing to see Santana again.

"Good morning" She said sitting on the couch with her grandpa

"Good morning kiddo, how are you today?" Her grandpa asked smiling

"Better, I guess" She said smiling softly "Where's grandma?"

"She went out to buy some milk" He replied looking at her sadly

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"You look just like your mother" Quinn just tried to smile, but instead a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll go for a walk" Quinn said wiping the tears from her face. "I'll be back…later" Her grandpa just nodded.

She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She didn't really know where she was, but she didn't care. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around and Santana was standing there smiling at her. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" The brunette asked when she came closer.

"I just miss my parents" She said almost whispering.

"Where are they?" Santana asked confused

"They died…" Quinn said still crying. The brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's body. The blonde buried her face in Santana's neck and stayed there for a few minutes. It was kind of weird, because they didn't really know each other. But Quinn really needed that hug.

"I'm so so-"The brunette started, but she got interrupted by Quinn

"Don't." Quinn said still with her head's in Santana's neck. "I'm tired of hearing people say that word. They say it all the time, but they never mean it, you know"

They stayed in the same position for a moment but none of them said a word. The silence wasn't awkward; it was quite the opposite actually.

"Tell me more about yourself" Said Quinn as she pulled away

Santana arched her eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

The blonde girl just shrugged her shoulders "Anything"

"Well, I live with my mom" Santana said smiling. "I haven't talked to my dad in two years. It's kind of sad, but my mom makes everything better. We have an amazing relationship, we can talk about _everything_. She's amazing, you need to meet her, you'll love her" Santana assured. "She's a little bit crazy though. And her accent is funny" She laughed.

"Accent?" Quinn asked confused

"She's Latina" Santana replied smiling

"So…you're Latina too? Quinn asked arching her eyebrow

_That explains the ass._

"Duh" Santana laughed again.

Quinn just stood there watching the girl laugh. Her smile was beautiful, _she _was beautiful.

"I really need to go right now" Said Quinn. "My grandma is really mad at me, and I need to be home for lunch"

"It's okay, maybe we'll see each other later" Santana smiled

"Yeah, why don't you give me your number, and I'll call you later." Quinn said smiling back to her "I mean…only if you want to." She blushed.

"Sure, why not" Santana gave Quinn her phone number and then Quinn headed back home.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying on her bed looking at her phone, she was thinking in calling Santana, but she didn't want her to know that she was desperate to get some friends, but she didn't really have anything better to do, so she didn't care.<p>

"Hello?" Quinn was glad to hear her voice, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was just because she had been doing nothing for the past 3 hours.

"Hey, it's Quinn. Are you busy?" Quinn asked.

"No, I just finished eating. Why don't you come over, and we'll watch some movies?" The Latina asked Quinn.

"Sure. I'll be there in…" She said starring at her clock. "30 minutes. Is that okay?" She asked smiling

"That's perfect. See you later then"

"Wait. I don't even know where you live" She said laughing

"You'll figure it out" Santana laughed too.

"You can't be serious." Quinn tried so hard not to laugh.

"I'm just kidding" The girl gave Quinn some instructions and then she hung up.

Quinn stood up, changed her clothes and then put some make up on.

"I'm going to Santana's house, I'll be back later" Quinn told her grandparents.

"As in Santana Lopez?" Her grandmother asked, and Quinn just nodded.

"Okay have fun" Quinn was walking out the door when her grandma called her "Quinn?"

"Yes grams?" She said walking towards her grandma.

"I'm sorry about last night" Quinn just hugged her tightly

"It's okay. I was just in a bad mood" Quinn explained

"I understand" Her grandma gave her a sad smile. "You should go now"

Quinn just nodded, and went straight to Santana's house. She knocked the door and Santana opened.

"Hey" Santana said with a big smile on her face. It seemed like she was actually happy to see her. "Come in"

Quinn did what Santana said without saying a word. They both stayed in silence but still smiling.

"Ay Dios mío" Quinn heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Is everything okay mom?" Santana asked walking to the living room, and Quinn just followed her.

"Yeah, it's just a guy from work. He's been flirting with me all week, and he just asked me out" Her mom rolled her eyes

"That awkward moment when my mom gets hit on more than me" Quinn just laughed

"Oh I didn't know you had company" Her mom smiled "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh my God." Santana said blushing. "Let's just go to my room okay?" She said to Quinn and they both walked upstairs to Santana's room.

"I'm sorry about that" Santana apologized

"Don't be. It's fine." She gave her a little smile. "Why did she think that though?"

"I don't know. She always asks that when I bring a girl home. It's kinda stupid I know" Santana said looking to the floor.

"Why? Are you gay or" Quinn joked, but Santana didn't say nothing. "Omg. You actually are. Aren't you?" She asked surprised.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Santana looked at her with curiosity. Quinn just shook her head, she was really embarrassed.

_That's not something you ask Quinn Fabray. Are you crazy or._

"Of course not" Quinn couldn't handle her curiosity, so she started to make some questions. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." She answered shortly. "I've only had one girlfriend actually. But it didn't finished quite good"

"If you've only had one…Then how do you know you're gay?" Quinn asked. "Maybe you just liked _her._"

"Well, I know I'm attracted to girls. And I've dated some other girls before, but it's has never been too serious"

"Oh. That's cool I guess" Said Quinn trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah" Said Santana. "Anyways, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure" Said Quinn smiling. "I brought 'The Notebook'. It's kind of cheesy, but it's the best movie ever."

They went to the living room, and Santana put the movie. They were sitting in opposite sides of the couch, but they were 'accidentally' getting closer, and at the end of the movie they were side by side.

Quinn looked at Santana who was wiping the tears from her face

"Are you crying?" Quinn asked laughing.

"Shut up." Santana rolled her eyes. "It's kinda late" Santana said looking at the hour.

"Oh. Are you asking me to leave?" Quinn stood up.

"No." Santana grabbed her hand. "But you said your grandma was mad at you"

"Whatever, I guess you're right. Goodnight."Quinn said getting a little bit mad.

_Nobody ever wants to hang out with me. Ugh_

"Can I at least take you home?" Santana asked looking at Quinn's eyes.

"I can walk" Quinn winked at her, and Santana just rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn left Santana's house and walked to hers.

Quinn laid on her bed, and started thinking about Santana. She just left the girl's house, and she was already thinking about her. Why?

_God, I was really rude…Maybe I should call her and apologize._

_No Quinn. She'll think you're bipolar._

_Whatever_

But instead, Quinn decided to text her.

"**Hey, sorry for leaving like that earlier."**

Santana was lying in bed when she felt her phone vibrate; she couldn't help but smile when she saw the text was from Quinn.

"**It's okay Q. You don't have to be sorry" **

"**Okay. Then I'm definitely seeing you tomorrow right?" **Quinn smiled. She really liked Santana; she was funny, and someone awesome to hang out with.

"**Duh. You don't even have to ask ;-). See you tomorrow Q. Goodnight." **

"**Goodnight San" **Quinn replied with a smile on her face.


End file.
